It's never too late
by pathetic tail chaser
Summary: It's never too late to say anything ,or do anything. Jerza one-shot.


I hope it isn't too late to write something related to Christmas...

* * *

**It's never too late**

" Well , I kind of want to meet my friends at Christmas , so I want to know if you... you can come . "

" Christmas ... what a special day it is . I guess ... I can come . "

"Are you sure that you can come ? how about..."

"Yes , I know it better than anyone else . Leave it alone , no one will mess with Crime Sorcière . No worries, I promise I will come . "

" I'll wait for you. Bye. "

The colour of scarlet flicked as she disappeared in the dark. He looked at his shadow and sighed.

_I will come , as a friend._

" Well of course ! " he teased , laughing at his own foolishness " You don't deserve more . You don't deserve any of this. Who do you think you are ? "

_Friend ?_

He put on his cloak and walked away , leaving all his unsearchable thoughts behind.

* * *

" Erza ! " Lucy asked " Who will be coming tonight ? It's rare that you held a party at Fairy Hills .You even let the boys to come ! "

" Just guild members of Fairy Tail. Natsu , Gray , Elfman , Gajeel , all the boys and girls will come. "

" How about him ? "

" He will come. He said he will . And I know he will. He promised ... "

Lucy patted on her back " We' ll wait for him . He... he is really important to you , right ? "

Erza nodded and remained silence. _Maybe more than really important , I guess ?_

_Remember what he told you ? No worries ! _A smile rose from the corner of her lips .The scarlet haired girl stood up on the table , " Get ready girls ! Tonight we are having a partyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! "

* * *

" Meredy , are you okay ? " " Yeah. What's with you today ! I've told you they have set an ambush ! Dodge ! " "Sorry , I...I am just ... here comes another one ! " Jellal casted **Meteor **on himself , while preventing Meredy from getting hurt.

" I have never seen an absent-minded Jellal before... " Meredy mumbled " It's kind of weird to have battles at Christmas ." " Christmas... " Jellal repeated. " **Maguilty=Rays **! They are coming in waves ! " Said a frustrated Meredy." You ! Do something ! " " Don't get in my way , then ! " a small black orb formed in his hands , and it became bigger and bigger . Suddenly , dark rays shot out from the orb .

" **Altairis **!"

The black light crushed all their enemies , leaving a trace on the ground. " Good job ! " cheered Meredy . "We can have a rest now. " "No , can you feel the pressure ? Here comes the last . Beware ." The look on his face became serious. _I am going to wipe them down as soon as possible . I have something important to attend . I promised her ._

" Here it comes ! "

* * *

"Ding-dong ! " Levy opened the door . " Hi Natsu , hi Gray . It's still early . Can you two help with the decorations ? " "Whatever. I have never been to Fairy Hills before ! Look at this ! And that ! Wow ! " " Cut that off. You look like a dumb kid ." "You wanna fight ,huh ice princess ? " " Bring it on , flame brain ! " Levy wasn't impressed . " Stop it you two ! Oh by the way have you seen... Gajeel ? "

" Is there anything bothering you ? " Gajeel opened the door with a kick . " What do you want from me , shrimp ? " " Don't kick the door ! And don't call me shrimp ! " Levy blushed cutely. Lucy came and poked her cheeks. " Stop blushing and get the work done , the party starts in thirty minutes."

Erza looked at her the clock.

_Thirty minutes ._

* * *

" Argh ! What is this ? " Meredy screamed in disgust. " A monster in the book of Zeref. " Jellal replied " This is gonna be nasty. " He jumped away from the monster's attack and performed a spell.

* * *

" Cana ! you are here ! " Lucy hugged her friend with joy . " There must be some liquid for the party , right ? Do you have any wine or beer or something ? " said a half drunk Cana. " Plenty of them ! Don't forget to leave some for the others ! " Lucy handed a can of beer to Cana.

" Looks like I am twenty minutes earlier ! " Cana said as she grabbed another can of beer. " Cana-san ! " called Wendy " don't get too drunk before the party starts ! "

The re-equip mage looked at the clock .

_Twenty minutes._

* * *

" Jellal ! " the pink haired girl shouted as the man got shot . " I'm okay... he is really strong... " " Don't underestimate my power ! **Maguilty Sodom **! " Magic blades appeared and slice through the monster's body . " Nice one, Meredy ! "

* * *

" Elfman ! You are here too , Mira and Lisanna. " Evergreen said. " A man should not go to Fairy Hills ! It's not manly to go to a girls' dorm ! " Elfman roared "Man ! " " Well , you can walk away and be a man ! You are not welcomed . A real man doesn't trash talk. " Elfman protested " I am a real man ! And a real man protect his sisters ! " " I don't think ..." " My , my ... " Mira put her hands on her waist." You two look like husband and wife ! " "We aren't ! "

The scarlet haired mage stared at the clock.

_Ten minutes._

* * *

" Have that ! " shouted Meredy as she fired some blades to the monster. " **Grand Chariot ! **Take it down as soon as possible ! We can do it ! " " Wait ! Jellal , not so fast ! Beware ! "

* * *

"Looks like that everyone has arrived . Right Erza ? " " No ... he hasn't... never mind, let's start the party ." " Yes ! Finally ! I will tell you what's party in Fairy Tail style ! Let's party ! Woah ! "

_Where are you ?_

* * *

" **Five Layered Magic Circle : Sacred Song **! " "He is almost down ! I've run out off magic ! Damn ! I l'll leave it to you ! " A beam of light shot from the monster , Jellal refused to duck and casted another spell." **Three Layered Magic Circle : Mirror Water **! " The magic was reflected and the monster let out a painful roar . " You did it ! " Meredy exclaimed in her emotions changed When she saw the overflowing blood." Your leg... how could you ... where are the bandages ? " "

Erza..." The blue haired man fainted on the ground.

* * *

" I really enjoy the party , Lu-chan ! But seems that someone is missing ! I wonder who he is..." Lucy looked at Erza who was munching a big slice of strawberry cake , and protecting her cake from Natsu's attacks. " Really ? I don't think it's alright as long as Gajeel is here , right ? " "Lu-chan ! "

"Ding Dong ! "

Erza rushed to the door and opened it , what she saw was...

Laxus ?

" You... aren't you in the party ? Haven"t I gave you the invitation card ? "

" What card ? " Laxus questioned " I am here to take after Gramps. You are not allowed to anything oily , too sweet , no beer and wine. Hear that old man !"

Makarov frowned and yelled " I am not a kid ! "

Everyone laughed and welcome Laxus to the party. Erza just sit there and looked at her cake.

_You promised. And I thought you would keep it. Why ? Where are you ? I... I..._

* * *

" You are awoke ! You've slept for days ! I thought you wouldn't make it... " Jellal sit up and sighed." It's too late. I couldn't make it. And I broke my promise... " he buried his face in his hands. Meredy bit her lips and said "It isn't. Go , and tell her what happened. Tell her what you feel ." Jellal turned away his face as he blushed "What are you saying ? " " I know everything . You told everything when you were asleep. You were whispering her name again and again...hey I haven't finish ! "

**Meteor**

In order to run faster,he cast the spell on himself and ran to Fairy Hills, ignoring the pain on his leg.

There. Jellal stood in front of Fairy Hills, thinking what to do. He walked in the building , refused to pay attention to the others ' sight. His hand froze when he was about to knock on Erza's door. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

But someone behind the door opened it and let him in.

Jellal got in and closed the door behind him.

" I am sorry that I am late..." he was about to continue when Erza stopped him with a hug. " I understand. I won't blame you on 't apologize , I know that's not your fault. I...I am glad you finally come. Thank you."

_You... are here ! Finally ! I am so worried that you are in danger ! I don't care about everything ! Everything is alright as you are here !_

"Do you enjoy the party ? "

" Yeah , I had great fun. "

_Not really , 'cause something... someone was missing..._

" I hope it isn't too late to say ' Merry Christmas ' . "he said " Merry Christmas , Erza . "

" Of course not .Merry Christmas to you too, Jellal. " she smiled and said " It's never too late to say anything . "

" Really ? "

"Yeah."

" Then how about ... ' I love you ' ? "

Erza stared at him in the eyes , and whispered " I... I don't know ...maybe... "

_Of course it is , you idiot ! I've been waiting these words for years ! _

She wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes , and sank her head into his chest ." Me too." she murmured softly. Jellal let out a light chuckle and stroke her hair gently.

" I am sure that you didn't prepare any Christmas present for me , right ? " she said " then I have to get it myself. " She got closer and grab a strand of hair from Jellal. " It hurts ... " he grumbled " Now I want revenge ... " he tried to grab her by her hair but she got away , they started to run around the room.

Suddenly , the blue haired man tripped over and landed on Erza. " Sorry... " " It's okay... " He knew that he was blushing . Erza touched his face and leant closer , and closer , and ...

" Erza ! What are you doing inside your room ? I've just seen some boy got in your room. "

Erza blushed in embarrassment , and allowed her scarlet hair to become the protective colour of her face. Jellal smiled in awkward and helped her to get up.

_Never arrange such stupid accidents again, _he told himself ,_ she is no fool. You still don't deserve her. Every moment with her is a bonus present. Cherish her , and don't ever let her down again. Then you will earn what you want to get. _

_Well , I hope __isn't too late for that day to come._

* * *

My first Jerza story . I hope I didn't ruin them. Thanks for reading !


End file.
